Roommates
by daniebanaanie1999
Summary: Cosima is at the itnernational college and meets her new roommates Delphine and Sarah. When Sarah's off for the night, the girls have a night in that brings pleasant surprises for both of them.


"3B... 3B..."

Cosima kept mumbling the name of her new room so she wouldn't accidentally forget. Her eyes scanned the tags on the wooden doors she passed them, but none matched the number-letter-combination she has got. She dragged her suitcase behind her on its little wheels, making it diffecult for her to walk through the hallway on a higher speed than a slow walk.

This morning she got a letter from the reception that she had to leave her former roommates, Alison and Beth, and move her stuff to the international part of campus. That's basically where all the foreign students live. And the smart asses who got incredibly high grades. Cosima wasn't a foreigner, so her grades must be good enough to move to the international students, she thought. A little smirk spread across her face because she secretly felt a little proud.

She wasn't that excited though. Not because of the difference of languages. She was usually very impressed by all the multilangual students here at the university and couldn't really wait to meet someone who might teach her some simple sentences in Spanish, French, German, Chinese or whatever other language they might speak. It defenitely wasn't that they weren't natives. She just didn't want to leave Beth and Alison.

"3B... 3B..."

She has gotten the names of her new roommates, but nothing more than that. Sarah Manning and Delphine Cormier. Cosima didn't recognize them at all so she didn't know what to expect, which made her a little anxious. She liked to know the people she was going to live with at least one year, maybe even more.

"3B... 3- Ah!"

Cosima yelped in excitement. She'd found the right door, at the end of the corridor. Her eyes found the black tag next to the door with the bright white letters incraved into it.

"D. Cormier, S. Manning and C. Niehaus.." she mumbled and sighed. Great, it's official now, she thought. They already put her name on the tag. She couldn't go back to Beth and Alison anymore, even though that Delphine and Sarah girl could be creeps as well. She'd probably just had to deal with them.

Cosima took a deep breath and increased the grip on her suitcase. She knocked on the darkbrown door and waited for someone to answer. She heard someone swear inside, with a remarkable, English accent which made Cosima raise her eyebrows a little bit. So one of them was British, she thought..

The door opened by one of the girls. Her hair looked like she just stepped out of bed, wildly and uncontrollable growing out of her scalp. Her eyeshadow was pitch black, just like her, probably fake, leather jacket that hung around her shoulders. She wore a shirt of London Calling with dark grey Jeans and black boots. The girl looked at her, with her mouth half open, for a few seconds.

"You must be that new girl, yeah?" she asked, with the same, distict English accent. Cosima smiled back at her, waving her free hand for a moment.

"Yes, Cosima," she said.

"Sarah," the other girl said. "Manning. Sarah Manning. Come on in, by the way. Do you like a cuppe?"

Cosima shook her head softly, mumbling a 'No, thank you' before entering the room. The first thing she noticed how light the room was. The sunrays shone bright through the big windows and the fourniture had a few specific colours: white, beige and bordeaux red. She doubted Sarah agreed with that, but it did make the room seem very cozy.

There were three beds placed against different sides of the walls. Two beds placed opposite from eachother against the blank, white walls and the other under the window. On the left side, the walls were plastered with dark posters, of rock bands by the look of the rough boys. Sarah sat down on the bed under the posters, looking curiously at Cosima. Quickly she looked at something else, realizing it might be kind of rude to stare at other people's belongings. The second bed, the one under the window, had a few magazines on top of the sheets. There also was a grey laptop, still displaying a forgotten Word Document. A few sentences were still waiting for the owner to type more words. She noticed the empty bed, across Sarah's, which had to be hers.

"Sit down.. She must be back any second," Sarah said, pointing at Cosima's new bed. Cosima looked up from the laptop and smiled. She took her suitcase and placed it on top of the sheets. The big bag took all the place on the small bed. There was no place to sit, so she climbed on top of it, with her legs underneath her and her hands resting on her lap.

Sarah looked on her watch and sighed, murmeling something about that she should be here already. She was given no explanation, but Cosima guessed Sarah was talking about the other roommate. What was her name again? Something with a D? Danny? Delaine? She didn't remember.

"Where did she go?" Cosima asked curiously, tilting her head a little bit to the left. She avoided metioning a name because if she would mention the wrong name, Sarah would probably laugh at her. And that was one of the last things she wanted. Sarah shrugged and let her body fall on the soft, black sheets of her own bed.

"She said she would go grocery shopping before you would come. She wanted to get those nice truffles or something. Don't even bother to ask, she's French, she likes weird stuff like that."

Cosima chuckled a bit and nodded. It might be better to befriend Sarah immediately. She didn't want this girl as her foe. The dark looks and eyeliner with the bulky attitude intimitated her a little bit, but she also noticed that Sarah wasn't bad. She would be fun to hang out with... if she would like her...

Cosima played with her fingers a little nervously. Their confersation felt silent and she could feel Sarah's eyes burning through her skin. At the moment when she opened her mouth to say something to break the ice, they heard someone unlock the door. A blonde woman stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. Cosima couldn't see her face. It was completely hidden by the bouncing curls. The woman didn't seem to notice she was already there and continued with kicking off her boots in the corner. She hung up her blue coat and ran with her fingers through her hair after she tossed the bag she was holding on the closest chair. Sarah sighed.

"Sarah, has our new roommate already arri- Oh.."

Cosima smiled awkwardly and waved with her hand when the woman walked into the room and their eyes locked. A timid smile spread across the blonde's face and she looked down quickly. Cosima cocked her head a bit. The big, dark brown puppy eyes were pointed at the floor, avoiding to meet hers but she was already hypnosized. When the girl had looked at her, Cosima couldn't help but to notice how good she was looking. Sarah looked good too, but this woman looked more like.. like an angel or something. And that wasn't just because of the golden curls.

Cosima noticed the slight accent when she talked. She should've known. Like Sarah came from Britain, this girl probably came from France. And could you name anything that was hotter than a French accent?

She got off her suitcase and walked over to her new roommate. Sarah's burning gaze didn't even matter anymore when their eyes met again.

"Hi, I'm Cosima," she said, sticking out her hand towards the angel. The girl bit her underlip for a second before she took Cosima's hand in her own. The brown eyes meeted hers and she suddenly was very aware of the dull and stupid colour hers were. Very common and boring compared by those beautiful eyes.

"Delphine," the blonde said. "Enchantée."

Cosima was stunned for a couple of seconds, smiling like an idiot, before she could reply. Desperately she tried to immitate the pronunciation, but it sounded terrible.  
>"Eh, enchantée.."<p>

Delphine smiled. Cosima quickly pulled her hand back, noticing that she holded on longer than usual. She felt a little nervous about the impression she has given Delphine. She normally never was, but Cosima thought she could agree with herself that this was a special occasion.

"Now, are we still gonna eat those truffles, or are we gonna stare at eachother all day?" Sarah asked. The two girls turned around, breaking their gaze and nodded, avoiding an awkward situation.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Delphine said.

The rest of the afternoon, they spend eating the truffles and catching up. They told their story. About their youth, how they got here and what their specializations were. Delphine was also in Microbiology, studying host-parasite relationships. They would spend the lab together, Cosima noticed happily. She would spend a lot of time with the French girl. Sarah was in the technical part of college, into engineering, which meant they wouldn't be able to interract much.

Cosima was happy that the two girls were so easy to talk too. She felt comfertable around them and got their sense of humor. They might be even nicer than Alison and Beth... Cosima immediately felt guilty after thinking that, but a little voice in her head said that this was the truth. Sarah and Delphine were nice to hang out with, not as strict as Alison or as obsessed with good grades as Beth.

After a few week Cosima hadn't changed her mind yet. Delphine and Sarah were nice roommates, even though Sarah was off a lot, just like tonight.

When Cosima came into the room, all the lights were turned off. The only light came from Delphine's laptop. Her face was turned slightly blue by the moonlight combined with the light of her laptop. She looked up and smiled at her when Cosima came in. She turned on the lights and chuckled when Delphine blinked a few times by the sudden change of light in the room.

"Where's Sarah? Shouldn't she be here already? It's movie-night.." she said. Delphine shrugged and put her laptop aside.

"She sent me a message, she's off to Rachel."

Cosima rose her eyebrows questioning. Delphine sighed.

"Rachel is her fuckbuddy. Once in a while she dissapears at night and comes home in the morning. Do you remember last week when she was to the movies with Felix? Well, I sent Felix a message at half past 1 when she still wasn't back and he replied that Sarah wasn't as his place at all. She was at Rachel's. I still wonder how she got Rachel into bed..."

"Isn't Rachel that uptight bitch who organisizes special occasions and such?" Cosima asked. She remembered the student with the short, straight, blonde hair, perfect make-up, blazer and the skirt with a clipboard pressed against her body.

Delphine nodded and ran her hand through her curls. She closed her laptop and put it at the otherside of her bed. Cosima threw her red coat over one of the chairs, her eyes never leaving Delphine.

She has grown very fond of Delphine. The shy girl didn't say much when Sarah was around, pulled up the blankets of her bed up to her chin with her laptop on her lab, eagerly typing whatever she had to type. She only said something when Sarah of Cosima asked her something. But when Sarah was off to Felix, the blonde woman came alive a little. Like a lost animal who hid for the rain and came out of their hiding spot when the rain stopped falling from the grey sky. Cosima would be lying if she would say that it wasn't extremely cute.

"Anyway," Delphine went on. "I thought we could have a night in. I bought some wine and there's this movie I still wanted to see.. would you join me?"

Cosima smiled and nodded. Delphine could barely know how happy this made her and she could barely realise it herself. But she was aware of her sudden, loud heartbeats and the tickling feeling that spread across her tummy. She was happy to spend the night in with Delphine, watching a movie. It was, even without Sarah, still movie night.

Delphine bowed towards Cosima, a timid smile spread across her lips.

"Sooooo..."

"Okey then," Cosima grinned. "Where did you hide that wine?"

Delphine smiled widely and stood up from the bed to walk to the little minibar in the corner of their room. She pulled out two bottles of wine and showed them to Cosima. She nodded in approval by the look of the dark green glass and the dark substance inside of it. Delphine also got two glasses out of the cupboard above the minibar. Cosima was surprised to see the two fancy wineglasses Delphine. She hadn't seem them at all when she poured herself a diet coke this afternoon... Suspiciously, she took the two glasses from Delphine and held them still while she poured the dark red liqued into them, watching the blonde puppy. Did she buy them for this occasion?

Both of them grabbed a glass and toasted, even though there was nothing to toast for. They brought the glasses to their lips and took a sip, closely watching eachother, their eyes never leaving eachothers.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" Cosima asked, after she put her glass back on the table again. Delphine played a bit with hers, running her finger over the edge a several times.

"Well, I was wondering you could introduce me to some.." Delphine asked softly, her eyes fixed on her wine and her fingers playing with the wineglass. Even though the other woman was a little taller than Cosima was, she tried to make herself as small as possible when she asked that, feeling pretty ashamed. Cosima raised her eyebrows and chuckled amazed, not expecting her to ask that at all. She only attempted at the last few movie nights and at all the movie nights they either watched one of Sarah's horrors or Delphine's chickflicks. She couldn't imagine Delphine watching a Sci-fi like Star Wars at all. Yet, here they are.

Several movies ran through her mind and she already knew it would be hard to choose one. They could watch a Marvel movie.. Or Startrek.. Or Star Wars... There were so many good movies to choose and actually, Cosima wanted to watch them all.

"Yeah, obvs!" Cosima said grinning. "What about Star Wars?"

She looked up from her glass and smiled.

"The one with the guys in cloaks with luminous sword things?" Delphine asked, tilting her head a little bit to the left.

Cosima wided her eyes and she looked horrified at her roommate. Delphine ran her tongue over her upper lip and chuckled a little. She just couldn't believe Delphine had never seen Star Wars. And that she was paraphrasing it as 'guys in cloaks with luminous sword things'... This girl had a lot to learn and many movies to watch. Softly, she faceslapped herself, letting her hand rest on her forehead while she grunted

"Oh god.. let the force be with me," she sighed with despair. Delphine chuckled and rolled her eyes. Their eyes catched again and Cosima couldn't help herself to not make a praying gesture.

"You're such a brat," Delphine muttered. She smiled and shrugged a bit as she walked over to her friend and sat down next to her. Their shoulders brushed against eachother. Delphine's soft skin was warm and comfertable against her own. It made her feel even nicer than before. Their eyes met for a second and cheeky grin grew on Cosima's face, just as there grew a smaller, timid smile on Delphine's. It was characteristic for both of them. Cosima was very fond of her big, dorky grin and Delphine usually was shyer.

"Yeah, well, this brat is going to show you some real movie work."

Cosima took the laptop, which had been waiting for them on the other side of the bed, and opened it. Her eyes scanned the opened page, which displayed her email and accidentily saw one of the other tabs, while she tried to close them. She chuckled softly by the name.

"Really? Kinky curly?" she asked, as she shut down the browser. Delphine moaned and covered her face with her hands while she leaned back.

"You need 'Kinky Curly' for your hair?" Cosima asked again. She tried to hold back her laughter but failed. Delphine mumbled something, but she was unable to understand what she was saying since her hands still covered her face.

"Okey, you know what? Never mind."

This time she could hear her roommate murmeling a 'thank you' from underneath her hands. Cosima chuckled and rolled her eyes as she tried to find the first Star Wars movie online. In a few seconds the movie started to play and both of the girls tried to get comfertable on the bed. Cosima immediately grabbed a lot of pillows for their backs and Delphine got them a blanket, that she placed over their laps to keep both of them warm. Just before it started Cosima rushed from their huge pile of pillows to the table and took their glasses and the winebottle, so they wouldn't be thirsty through the movie. She handed Delphine's glass, recognizable by the print of her pink, slightly applied, lipstick on the edge. Delphine took it with a smile and sipped eagerly. Her eyes wided surprised, not knowing that Delphine could drink this greedy.

After a while, Cosima looked indirectly at Delphine, seeing how truly intrested she was in the movie, which was showing his first scenes, and wasn't watching it because Cosima wanted her to. She also noticed that Delphine had poured herself a new glass of wine. This might become a very nice evening, she thought, as she miled to herself.

Half past the evening, near the end of the movie, they couldn't go on anymore. Cosima had to pause the movie because Delphine clearly wasn't able to pay any attention to the Jedi's. She was barely able to listen to Cosima, which showed her tipsyness. Delphine grinned at her, a free and boisterous smile that Cosima had never seen before, and layd her arms around her shoulders.

"Delphine.." she said chuckling. It was actually very amusing to see her usually wary roommate almost drunk. The girl had drunken almost the whole bottle by herself and she couldn't understand why Delphine had done that. Cosima has never seen her drink so much. Of course, they all loved to drink something once in a while. Sarah liked her bourbon and Cosima and Delphine were more the wine kind of gals, but they never got themselves drunk. Cosima wondered why this time was different. But she didn't had much time to think, because Delphine nuzzled her face in her dreads. She smelled like alcohol, mixed with the sweet scent of her strong parfume and Cosima's sight got decreased by Delphine's curls. The French girl started to mumble in her ear and it took her a few seconds to figure out what she was saying.

"Can I get more?" Delphine asked with a double-tongue. Her nose brushed against the skin in Cosima's neck and goosebumps started to spread. From her legs all the way to her arms and her neck. She licked her lips slowly.

"No, you can't have any more."

"Why not?"

Delphine bowed back with frowned eyebrows. Her big puppy eyes seemed to grow bigger while she stared offended at Cosima, not seeming to get why she can't have any more wine. She was almost drunk and Cosima defenitely couldn't let her drink more.

"Because you're drunk, Delphine," she explained slowly. "Let's get you to bed."

"No.. no, I don't want to!" Delphine said aggrieved. She grabbed Delphine's hand and stood up, slightly pulling Delphine with her. But the girl stayed on her bed, as stubborn as she was.

"Well, you can also sleep in my bed, if that's what you like.." she mumbled. Cosima didn't mind spending a night in Delphine's bed, if that what's it took to get the tipsy girl covered with blankets. Delphine sighed and shook her head even though she didn't really had a choice. Cosima knew how it felt to wake up with a hangover and nobody who had token care of you the day before. It made the headache even feel more horrible than it even was. Delphine actually had someone who took care of her. Why wouldn't she accept that favour? Desperately she sat down again and stroke her roommates upperarm.

"Please, Delphine, go to bed.."

"No, I-I need to tell you something," she said, rather loud. Cosima feared their neighbours wouldn't be happy with them this evening. The usually quiet girl almost screamed because of the big ammount of alcohol she had drunken. Cosima realised she could better play along with her, maybe she could make her go to bed after.

"Okey, tell me," Cosima said patiently.

"I need you," Delphine blurted out. "I broke up with that asshole of a boyfriend of mine."

Cosima sighed. "Is that why you drank so much?"

Delphine shrugged and got a little bit closer. Cosima blinked a few times but didn't pull back, reminding herself that she's drunk and will probably won't remember a bit of what happened tonight, whatever might happen. The opportunity to kiss her roommate was available and very pleasant but she couldn't misuse Delphine for her own pleasures, even if she wouldn't remember in the morning.

"You wanna know why?" Delphine asked. She nodded. Even if she'd said no, Delphine probably would've said it anyway. It probably was better to give the girl what she wanted and get over it.

"I changed my mind about us because of a certain person.."

Delphine's eyes stared into hers and her head titled a little bit to the left. Her teeth bit her lowler lip for a few seconds. Cosima blinked surprised and wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue. Her heart began to race and started to pump tickling, happy feelings through her body.

"You.." Delphine said breathless as she bowed a little foreward again. Their noses touched and their lips were a few inches from eachothers. The smell of alcohol and Delphine's parfume entered her nose.

"That's... oddly romantic," Cosima mumbled. "Totally encouraging..."

Her roommate placed her hand in her neck, slowly pulling Cosima towards her and increasing those last inches between them. Their lips met with shy and careful strokes. Both a little shy, not knowing what to do. But it was the best kiss ever. Delphine was soft and tender, she might even be a little insecure even though alcohol had taken over her acts. Nothing felt any better than Delphine's lips against her own even though Cosima hadn't seen Delphine as a future girlfriend since a week ago. But she didn't care. Nothing cared. As long as the blonde was with her.

Late that night, Sarah unlocked the door of their room. Rachel wasn't planning on letting her go, but it was girls' night. Maybe they were still up...

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. The room was almost completely dark, with only the moonlight that shone through the window and the blue light of a forgotten laptop on the table to light the room. They were probably asleep already. Sarah took off her jacket and shoes, trying to be as soft as she could when she walked towards the laptop and shut it off. Sarah straightened her back and let out a sigh mixed with a chuckle. She found her two roommates entwined with eachother on Cosima's bed. She rested with her head on Delphine's chest with the blonde's arms around her, nuzzling her face in the soft fabric of her blouse. Both were fast asleep and Sarah couldn't help but to smile. She knew it had to come one day.

She got the blanket off of Delphine's bad and threw them over the two girls to keep them warm. Sarah closed the curtains, undressed herself and got into her own bed. Sarah looked one last time at Cosima and Delphine and then closed her eyes.


End file.
